The Program
by Spook the Ghost
Summary: A young girl finds a floppy disk in her attic one night and decides to find out what's on it... Little does she know that The Program will change her life and views on reality forever... Rated T for rude language


**Disclaimer:**

Spook: Wow! My first fan fic! I wonder if anyone will read it?!  
Conan: Don't get your hopes up... You still aren't even finished the second chapter and you started this like... a month or so ago!

Spook: ... -hits Conan in the head- Enough talk from the peanut gallery...

Conan: ITAI! -rubs head- Fine, do I have to do the disclaimer this time...?  
Spook: You're the only one here...

Conan: ... FINE... Spook the Ghost does not own me or any characters from Detective Conan. Those Rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Spook: I however DO own the rights to the ideas in this story and the cracked Canon at the end. Rei-chan, thank you very much for not killing me after you preview this... Now... ON TO THE PROGRAM!! 8D

* * *

'Thought'  
"Speech"

* * *

Jessy was fooling around in her attic one night when she found an old box. 'What in the world is this...?' She thought, wiping away the dust that had collected. 'The Program' was printed on it. "A program...? Like a computer program?" Jessy asked as she pulled off the lid and opened the box. Inside was a compact floppy drive that, again, had 'The Program' written on it. Jessy took it down to her room and carefully placed the disk in her laptop. She watched and waited for something to happen.  
She noticed her computer was making a funny beeping noise, and then, out of no where, a window popped it. It was called 'The Program'. She shrugged and looked it over, accepted a few things and let it install. Jessy did this sort of thing a lot, which ended in her computer getting a virus and her dad telling her she had to reformat her hard drive. The Program finished installing and a new window popped up. 'Hello, and Welcome to the Program. Please insert the following. 'Name: Jessy Campbell, Age: 16, Gender: female, Race:' "Hold on, Race?" Jessy asked, looking at the screen closer. The survey got even weird from there. 'Please copy and write your favourite cartoons, animations, and television shows now.' Jessy's eye brows rose as she wrote down a few of her favorite shows and pressed enter. The first of which, being Detective Conan. 'Set time?' It asked. Jessy looked at the clock in the corner of her computer and typed '1:23' then pressed enter; she then got up to get a soda pop and a blanket.  
'Thank you Very much! Enjoy your time of 1 Day and 23 Hours in Detective Conan.' appeared in a window with a smiley face under neath. Jessy came back and looked over her computer, blinking in confusion. She then gasped and felt a shiver down her spine. She looked at her hand and squeaked a bit. It looked like the color in her skin was being sucked into her computer screen! It crawled up her arm and started taking her hair color also until she was completely sucked into her computer. Everything then went black...

* * *

Jessy woke up with a pounding head ache... and in the street..?! Jessy shot up and looked around, everything was different, but she knew EXACTLY where she was! "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" She shouted, standing up and running to the large gate in front of her. But it was... She was standing outside of Kudou Shinichi's house. She opened the gate and stopped. 'Hold on, if I walk in and scream SHINICHI! He'll think I'm from the B.O... I gotta keep calm and talk to him about this, maybe he can help me.' Jessy reasoned.

She looked over at the house beside the one she was currently standing in front of and ran out of the gate again. She grabbed her blanket, which was currently laying on the ground and rapped it around herself, she was standing in nothing but a pair of underwear and an over sized t-shirt. She ran over to the old house she knew so well and knocked on the door. As she suspected, a young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes answered the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is...?" She asked calmly; Jessy was a little surprised that she could understand Ai, but that wasn't important.  
"My guess is it's about 1:23, but that's not important Ai, I need to talk to Agasa, NOW." Jessy insisted, letting herself in. "Just who do you think you are?! Barging in like this?!" Ai shouted angrily. "And how do you know my name?!" Jessy sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." She muttered. "You don't look Japanese, but you speak it so fluently, who are you?!" Ai asked. Jessy gave another sighed and looked at Ai. "If you MUST know... I'm not even from this world... I came here in a computer program I found in my attic! And I don't know how I got here or how to get back... Oh... and My name's Jessy Campbell." Jessy told her, smiling.

* * *

"You can't be serious Ai, a person from another world? Us being all a cartoon, as if that would happen!" Conan said, laughing. "You turned into a kid..." Ai pointed out. "Touche... Alright, I'll be over in a bit, just let me get dressed." The pint sized detective told her before hanging up. He sighed and tip toed into his room, making sure not to wake Ran. He wrote down and note and placed it on the table before rushing out the door and towards Agasa's house.  
Ai sighed and turned to Agasa and his new house guest. "So, where you come from, we are a manga series and an anime...? Fascinating..." he said in awe as he studied Jessy closely. Jessy growled in slight irritation. "I don't like it when my grandfather fusses over me... WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT YOU DOING IT OLD MAN?!" She screamed at him. "I'm not old... I'm 52 for your information..." Agasa said sternly. He and Jessy exchanged glares and looked away from each other. "Oi... Children... Are you done...?" Ai asked, crossing her arms. Jessy rolled her eyes. "You're right... We shouldn't be fight... We should be leaving that for Heiji and Shinichi-sama...!" Jessy said, giggling madly.

Agasa and Ai exchanged confused glances and shrugged. "Sorry, the yaoi took over." Jessy told them. "Yaoi...?!" Conan asked, walking through the door. "Ok... Maybe I SHOULDN'T have come..." he mumbled, seeing Jessy's face light up when she heard him. "SHINICHI-SAMA!" Jessy shouted, rushing over and glomping the small child, who's eyes widened when she came at him. "OI! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" He shouted. "But I know YOOOU!" Jessy sang, hugging him tightly.  
"You're name is Shinichi Kudou, you're 16 years old, but you were turned into a child by some guys in black called the Black Organization, You love Ran Mori, but you don't know how to tell her, since you're stuck in this kid's body, and you're best friends with Heiji Hattori, who loves Kazuha, You're a detective who's a bit full of himself, but loves a good mystery, you're favorite Sherlock's book is Sign of Four and your favorite dessert is lemon pie!" Jessy said all in one breath. Conan sat there in under shock. "I must be a character in a book because... It's impossible for you to know so much unless you were actually a friend of mine..." he mumbled, blushing a bit.  
"I told you! See, it's right here!" Jessy said, pulling a manga out of her house coat pocket. 'Case Closed' was originally written on the front, but now it said 'Detective Conan'. "Oh, and one more thing..." Jessy said, smiling evilly. "You're exact 'evil' twin... is Kaitou Kid..." She said. Conan, now in even more shock, gapped at her in awe. He didn't even notice he was staring at her, but Jessy did and took it the wrong way. "OI! Just because I'm half naked, doesn't mean you can stare at me Kudou!" She shouted, flicking him in the forehead, which made him fall backwards.

"OW!" He shouted, holding his head. "I may not be as bad as Kogoro, but I will still beat you if you come after me instead of Ran... Besides, I have my eye on someone else in this world..." Jessy said, blushing a bit. "Let me guess... Kaitou Kid...?!" Conan asked. "No, but he's from the same manga series!" Jessy said, smiling. "Rei-chan wants Kaitou... I want Hakuba Saguru..." Jessy said dreamily. Conan rolled his eyes. 'Great... Another fan for the freaking British detective... I highly doubt he'll go for someone as weird as her...' He thought, giving Jessy a weird glance. "OH MY GOSH! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" Jessy shouted. "I look almost exactly like my actual Detective Conan character!" She added, taking a hand full over her hair and looking at it's red color. "Only difference is I have black tips on my bangs and the bottom of my hair... I wonder... will if still look like a fox's tail if I put it up...?" Jessy asked, digging through her pocket, pulling out a scrunchie. She walked over to a mirror and pulled back her hair. She fixed it up and brought it over her shoulder, it didn't really look like a fox's tail in this world. "Aw... My fox tail's gone..." She whined. Conan did an anime fall and glanced at her with a nervous look. 'IS SHE SERIOUS?!' He asked himself.

"Hmm... I wonder... Is this a fan fiction or the actual series...?" Jessy asked herself. "Cause... if this is a fan fiction... then I could technically take Hakuba... But I could also see if I can bring Rei-chan with me next time..." Jessy continued to mumble to herself, randomly dancing to a song that wasn't even playing. "What in the world is she doing...?" Ai asked. "I have no idea..." Conan told her. Jessy fished in her pocket to see what else was brought with her. "Aha! I knew I had brought it! Next time I'll be prepared for when I come...!" Jessy told herself, walking into the room that Agasa's computer was in.

"OI! Who said you could go in there?!" Agasa asked. Jessy pulled the speakers cord out of his computer and plugged it into her MP3 Player. "Shinichi, I know you like to dance, do you know this one?" Jessy asked as she pressed a button on her music device. A song started up and Jessy began dancing to it. Conan stood there looking at her with a blank stare. He KNEW the dance... but he didn't know how SHE knew it, since it was quite new and how in the WORLD she got a perfect version of the song! It was Ran's favorite song to! 'This girl is quite odd... Perfect addition to our group.' Ai thought to herself, smiling as she clapped to the rhythm of the song Jessy was dancing to.

* * *

Jessy and Agasa went to Ran's school and got Jessy enlisted, even if it was for one day. Jessy seemed that she knew everyone there... But one person she was NOT happy to see... "Oi, who's that Yankee sitting in the back of the class Ran? Is she new? She doesn't look like the type that's into shopping... She's gonna be eaten alive..." Suzuki Sonoko sneered. "That's not very nice Sonoko..." Ran mumbled, walking over to Jessy. Jessy noticed this and stood up quickly. "Hi, my name's Ran Mori, what's your's?" Ran asked, smiling the familiarly sweet smile. "Mine's umm... Aaron! Aaron Edogawa!" She said quickly. Ran looked surprised. "As in... As in Conan Edogawa!?" She asked happily. "Y-Ya... He's my... little brother..." Jessy, or rather 'Aaron' lied nervously.  
"Oh this is so nice to meet someone who's related to him! ... Although... Not to seem rude or anything, but you look nothing like him..." Ran said nervously. "Oh no, that's ok. It's most likely because I have red and black hair isn't it? Well I am naturally black haired, but I dyed my hair red, because of my side of the family being Yankee are your friend Suzuki Sonoko so PLAINLY put it..." Aaron muttered, glaring at Sonoko, who glared also. "Well I've taken good care of him for you, I think I know why he seemed to like me so much now. I must have reminded him of his big sister... although..." Ran said, putting her hand on her hair and a hand on Jessy's. "You seem a little bit short..." Ran mumbled. Aaron growled. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GlASS?!" She shouted, flailing her arms wildly. "Woah... She's feisty for a shrimp..." Sonoko muttered, earning a glare from Ran and a death glare from Aaron.

Aaron was a little bored half way through class, as always. She asked Agasa why she even had to go to school, she was only going to be there for about 2 days. Agasa replied that he didn't want her lazing around in his house. Aaron began randomly doodling on her note book page. She doodled a picture of Shinichi and sighed. Even in THIS WORLD she still sucked at drawing... Ran looked over and nudged Aaron a bit, trying to get her to pay attention. She picked up a pencil and wrote something on Aaron's page. 'Pay attention or you'll get detention' was written on her page. Aaron blinked at the rhyme. 'Please tell me I'm not in a fan fic...' She muttered inwardly as she looked to the front of the class to look like she was paying attention.

She eventually fell asleep from boredom, and lack of food. Agasa had gotten her up and taking her to the school first thing in the morning, so she didn't get to EAT anything... The teacher walked over and tapped her foot impatiently, looking down at the sleeping Edogawa. 'Either she's just as smart as Conan, or she's not very smart...' Ran thought, glancing over at Aaron. The teacher pulled Aaron's art book out from under her, which Aaron instinctively grabbed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry sensei... I didn't eat this morning and I'm not really feeling well..." Aaron somewhat lied. The teacher sighed and let go of Aaron's book. "Since it's your first day, I'll tell you off with a warning, but if you fall asleep in my English class again, I will not be happy!" The teacher said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Aaron nodded and laid her head in her arms, looking at the clock.

It was almost lunch, which meant she could skip the rest of school and go back to Agasa's house. 'I wonder... What if I was to land in mine and Rei's roleplay...?' Aaron thought to herself. As soon as the bell sounded, Aaron collected her things and left, COMPLETELY. She went out the door, down the hall, out the front door, over to the gate and LEFT... But she wanted to get one thing before she went. She wanted to get something from Conan, she wanted to get something that belonged to him, to prove it was all real and she wasn't just dreaming.

* * *

Using her 'ninja skills', Aaron went to the Mori house and opened the door, thank god she knew Kogoro was stupid and forgetful, but she did suspect at first that Ran might have closed and locked it... Oh well! Aaron walked into the house and over to Conan's room. She looked around the slightly messy room and noticed his replacement glasses. She looked around, grabbed them and put them on her face. 'If they still work the way they're supposed to, then it wasn't a dream...' Aaron thought to herself as she walked out of the house and took off. 'Besides, I could use this for a disguise in another world!' She added, smiling as she ran down the street, smiling her head off.

------------------------

Aaron had caught wind that there was going to be a Kid heist, so she decided to go and maybe get something from him to show her friend Rei. 'She'll never believe me...' Aaron thought to herself as she counted down the time that Kid would appear. She thought things through and rushed up to the roof of the building, KNOWING the Kid would be there first. She sat there, tapping her foot against the side of the building. She was normally afraid of heights, but she knew that if she died here, she'd just wake up in her room right?

Aaron lost her balance and slipped, falling off the building. Someone from the crowd screamed and pointed to Aaron's falling body. Everyone gasped and watched in horror as Aaron dropped towards the ground. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Aaron shouted, closing her eyes in fear. She now realizing everything was real. Out of no where, a white flash zipped passed Aaron and she stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of Kaitou Kid. "Young lady, you should not be sitting so high up, you could fall again, and next time I may not be there to save you..." He said, cooly. Once Kaitou Kid had placed Aaron somewhere save, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, then took his hat off and placed it on her head and went off to finished his heist.

* * *

Aaron waited outside of Shinichi's house later that night. She counted down the seconds before she would return to her world. '10.' She noticed the snow fall. '9.' she heard some snow crunch behind her. '8.' She turned to see who it was. '7.' Standing before her was Kaitou Kid. '6!' He walked over her to, making Aaron back up a bit. '5!' He took her hand and pulled her closer. '4!' He rapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. '3!' He pulled her close to his soft, sweet lips. '2!' He brushed his lips against her's, shocking her even more. '1!' She completely disappeared... Leaving the confused magician alone in the alley.

--------------------------------------

Aaron, or rather, now Jessy, woke up the next morning in her room. She was laying on the floor, her blanket draped over her shoulders... a Kaitou Kid's top hat on her head. She also still at the glasses on her face. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!" She cheered, jumping up and rushing down stairs to find a phone. She then stopped and blushed deep red. 'Kaitou Kid... He... He kissed me... TWICE...' Jessy thought to herself, touching her cheek, then her lips. 'And... It felt good...' She thought guiltly to herself. Oh how Rei was going to be jealous when she found out about what happened...


End file.
